


Interruptions

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, but only a little bit and very gently, some kinks may apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Kassandra and Aspasia can't get a moment alone to enjoy each others company until Aspasia gets fed up and does something about it.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anons who sent in the prompts for this! As always you can find me and prompt me over at coffeeskater on tumblr even just chat!

Aspasia moaned, clutching as Kassandra’s shoulder as her tongue flicked across her nipple, arching into her mouth, desperate for more as Kassandra’s hand crept down her body, taking the time to stroke her skin as she descended achingly slowly. “Kassandra I swear to the gods if you don’t-“  She was cut off as the bedroom door opened, Kassandra instinctually pulling the sheets up to cover their bodies. Phoibe stood in the doorway, her mouth open in shock, a plate of fruit she must have been holding clattering to the floor.

“I knew it!” The girl cheered, clapping and looking delighted. “I knew you two were sneaking around pretending you weren’t spending ‘adult time’ together!”   Phoibe gestured as she said ‘adult time’ to indicate she didn’t believe for a second that what the two had been doing was innocent. Before either woman could react Phoibe was dashing off laughing delightedly.

Kassandra’s head fell onto Aspasia shoulder, groaning in frustration as Aspasia stared numbly up at the ceiling. “Please tell me this is a bad dream I’m going to wake from at any moment.” Kassandra mumbled.

“As much as I wish that were the case, I don’t think this is a dream.” Aspasia replied, throwing her arm over her eyes, still very wet between her legs and equally frustrated as she was aroused. If it wasn’t urgent business that needed her immediate attention, it was Kassandra’s duties as a _Mistios_ or the ruse that she was Aspasia’s personal guard. Now apparently they had to worry about Phoibe interrupting what little time they had together.

With a throaty groan that told Aspasia that Kassandra was feeling exactly the same as she was, she got up and quickly changed her undergarments before donning her armor. “I’ll go chase the little sneak down and make sure this doesn’t spread.” Kassandra said, pausing to dip down and press a chaste kiss to Aspasia’s forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

“Gods be damned, what does a woman have to do to have some alone time these days?” Aspasia asked no one in particular, waiting a few minutes before she too got up and got changed, taking the time to make sure her hair didn’t betray the activities she’d almost had the pleasure of taking part in. Once ready to start her day Aspasia rose with a sigh, catching a glance at the small and rather plain bracelet that sat next to her circlet. Smiling, she picked it up and with some effort managed to clasp it to her wrist. It was a simple design, two scraps of cloth twined together, one red and one blue. Kassandra had shyly presented it to her almost a month ago now.

“I know you could buy yourself anything in this city…” She’d paused, “actually you could probably buy the city. But I wanted to get you something.” She’d presented the small bracelet, clearly nervous for the first time since Aspasia had met her. “I wanted to give you something, for when I’m gone and perhaps if you miss me.” The way she’d said it made a cold rush run down Aspasia’s spine, clearly doubting that the aristocrat missed her when she was off doing her various jobs. Taking the other woman’s face in her hands Aspasia had drawn her into a long and passionate kiss, pressing as close as possible to the mercenary, trying to say without words _of course I miss you when you’re gone_. When they’d broken apart Kassandra had smiled and lifted the bracelet and Aspasia let her claps it around her wrist.

Smiling at the memory, Aspasia rubbed her thumb along the jewelry and strode from her room, prepared to deal with what was sure to be a long day of meetings and business deals.

~

Kassandra bit down on the space between her thumb and index finger, biting hard enough to draw blood as she desperately tried to keep quiet. Aspasia smirked, teasing her finger tips through Kassandra’s slick heat. “shh, you don’t want the guests hearing you.” Aspasia murmured, pressed right up against Kassandra, slightly hiding the fact that her hand was up the _mistios’_ skirt. Kassandra’s legs shook, her breath labored as she panted through her nose. Her free hand gripped the slight marble outcrop, trying desperately to keep herself upright. Aspasia pressed a wet open mouthed kiss to Kassandra’s neck. Before she could continue, Kassandra yanked her hand from between her legs and spun, putting herself between Aspasia and the end of the hallway, one hand on Aspasia’s wrist, the other held her spear.

“My apologies.” A timid voice said and as Kassandra relaxed, she could see one of her servants, standing at the end of the hall, looking frightened. She relaxed as Kassandra replaced her spear and Aspasia stepped out from behind Kassandra. “Ma’am, a few of the guests are wondering if you have any other wine.”

Aspasia quirked a brow. “Is there a problem with the wine I’m currently serving?”

“No, ma’am. It’s not a problem with what you are serving, rather that there’s none left.” Aspasia sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“Let me guess, Aristophanes drank us dry.” The servant nodded and Aspasia sighed once more. “Go down and let our guests know there will be more wine shortly, I’ll see to it.” The servant nodded but before she could leave, Aspasia called out to stop her. “And Kleio, whatever you think you saw, you didn’t. Understand?” Kleio nodded and smiled softly before darting back down the stairs to the party they were supposed to be hosting.

As soon as she was gone Kassandra deflated, turning to face the wall and smacking her palm against the wall several times, leaving slight smears of blood on the wall which she glared at before using her cloak to wipe it away. Aspasia stepped close and drew Kassandra into a quick kiss. “One of these days, I am going to ignore these interruptions and whoever interrupts us can either leave or watch.” Kassandra growled, causing Aspasia to blush slightly at her words.

“We will find time.” Aspasia reassured, stroking her clean hand down Kassandra’s arm, and catching her eyes as she quickly sucked her fingers clean, bringing a pink flush to Kassandra’s cheeks. “Soon, but for now, you should help me collect some more wine.” Kassandra sighed and grumbled but followed Aspasia down the stairs and out back to resupply the party.

~

“Kassandra!” Myrinne called, down in the main room of the building, glancing about for any hint of either her daughter or her lover.

Upstairs Kassandra dropped her forehead against Aspasia’s stomach, muffling a sound of frustration. Aspasia pressed both palms to her eyes, biting her lip to muffle her own sound of agony. Used to being interrupted by now, Kassandra simply rose and readjusted her chiton before striding from the room and downstairs, accepting a hug from her mother.

“Mater. What can I do for you?” Myrinne smirked, brushing her thumb against the mark on her daughters neck, Unsurprised when Kassandra’s only reaction was to sigh and close her eyes.

“Am I interrupting something?”  She teased. Kassandra simply crossed her arms and stepped back, gesturing to the kitchen and Myrinne fell in step with her as they meandered over, Myrinne taking a seat at the table as Kassandra brought fresh water and some fruit over.

“It hardly matters if you interrupt, if it wasn’t you someone else would have interrupted.” Kassandra said, sitting heavily and rubbing her forehead. “We can’t have even one minute alone.” She sighed out frustratedly. “I’ve given up on ever spending time with her. So did you just want to visit or did you need something?” She asked as Aspasia came in, sitting next to Kassandra, now dressed and plucking an apple from the fruit bowl.

“Myrinne, nice to see you.” She greeted.

“Apparently not.” Myrinne returned, looking between the two. Aspasia narrowed her eyes at Kassandra who tipped her head to make the mark on her neck more obvious, causing Aspasia to sigh in defeat.

“Of course.” She muttered to herself.

“I came because I need Kassandra’s help, nothing too serious, just a hand with a few things back in Sparta.”

~

Kassandra gasped, her fingers knotted in Aspasia’s hair as her tongue flicked against her clit, her hips moving against Aspasia’s tongue, her eyes mostly closed. “I’m close.” Kassandra whispered, her head thrown back, Aspasia drawing little circles on her thighs as she pleasured Kassandra.

The both of them were so focused on each other that neither of them heard the door creak open and Alexios poke his head in, ready to call his sister’s name and catching sight of her against the far wall, a woman between her legs, her head hidden by the armor she wore around her waist. He tilted his head, curious as to that they could be doing.

“What are you two doing?” He asked, his deep voice sounding three times louder than it should in the relative quiet of the room.

Kassandra’s eyes popped open to find Alexios standing in the doorway, a confused frown on his face, Aspasia freezing before trying to pull away from Kassandra but kept close by a firm hand on the back of her head. “Get out!” she shouted gesturing for the door, her face blazing red.

“Surely that cannot be comfortable for your companion.” He mused, unmoving, squinting like he was trying to understand.

“OUT!” Kassandra shouted again, grabbing for the nearest thing to her and throwing it at Alexios, a clay jug shattering against the wall where his head had been. Releasing Aspasia’s head Kassandra darted over to the door and locked it. Leaning against the door, her face still a bright red. A few moments passed in silence before she turned a hand over her eyes. “I am sorry for…” She made a gesture indicating she meant when she’d kept Aspasia hidden between her legs. “I didn’t want him seeing you.”

Aspasia nodded, still dazed and embarrassed. “Probably for the best.” She replied sitting down at the table they kept in their bedroom, scattered with correspondence and requests for help or political affairs. Kassandra stayed at the door, both hands covering her face.

“I’m going to kill him.” She murmured, wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. The pits of Tartarus would be better than here.

~

Aspasia burst into the room, startling Kassandra and Ikaros who was perched on her arm. “Come, follow me.” She demanded, not waiting before she spun around and strode along the hallway. Glancing at Ikaros who peeped before taking flight, Kassandra hurriedly took off, jogging to catch up to Aspasia, following her to the stables.

Aspasia stopped at Phobos’ stall and gestured, not saying anything. Confused but trusting the other woman, Kassandra pulled Phobos out and helped Aspasia up onto the horse, mounting behind her. Kassandra let Aspasia take the reins, her hands settling on her hips as Aspasia guided them down from the Villa they shared and into town.

“Do you feel like telling me where we’re going?” Kassandra asked, her hands slipping around Aspasia’s waist as she leaned into the other woman, pressing her front to her back, enjoying the contact. It had been almost two weeks since Alexios interrupted them, which had also been the last chance they’d had to be alone. Until now.

Her question was answered as Aspasia stopped them in front of the bath houses, getting off Phobos and walking up to one of the many, _many_ guards that surrounded the biggest. Kassandra got off as well, letting the guard take the reins of her horse and Aspasia take her hand, insistently tugging her towards the bath house. They stopped in front a pair of guards and Aspasia grabbed one by the collar and jerked him down to be on eye level. “I will personally remove your testicles if you leave your post and let anyone, and I mean anyone into this bath house.” The guard looked terrified and nodded vehemently. Desperate to keep his body intact.

Aspasia let him go and tugged Kassandra past the line of guards, and into the bath house, Kassandra now more confused than ever. No sooner did they enter, the door closing behind them than Aspasia slammed Kassandra against the nearest wall, kissing her hard, running her hands up and down her body. “I have paid, truly exorbitant amounts of drachmae to have this place to ourselves for several hours, we are going to have a nice, relaxing bath and we are going to indulge in every single carnal desire we have.”  Kassandra sucked in a breath, her eyes darkening, her hands flexing on Aspasia’s waist. “I am tired of waiting and even more tired of the constant interruptions.”

“I could not agree more.” Kassandra replied, letting Aspasia push her into the room that held the bath, the large pool gently steaming and smelling sweetly. The water was a faint pink and despite the promise of privacy, Kassandra hesitated. Aspasia feeling her muscles tense, stepped back, watching as Kassandra’s eyes darted around the large space, the table laid with fruits and cheeses on the back wall, animal skins and rugs laid everywhere, a few benches pressed close to the walls.

“Is something the matter?” Aspasia asked softly, waiting until Kassandra dragged her gaze back.

“You are sure we will be left alone?” She asked, glancing over Aspasia’s shoulder at the entrance they had come from.

“I am certain, one way in and one way out. I paid each guard almost double their monthly wage for a few hours of work, if they know what’s good for them they’ll keep an entire Spartan army at bay for us.” This seemed to relax Kassandra, but not enough, still unable to truly relax. Frowning Aspasia caressed her cheek. “Tell me what is holding you back.”

“I just…” Kassandra sighed. “I can’t take another interruption. I have barely seen you let alone had time to love you in these past months. It would be a cruel joke from the gods to come so close and lose this chance.” Aspasia smiled and ran her hand down Kassandra’s arms, giving her hand a squeeze.

“There is no chance we will be interrupted my love. I have back up plans for my back up plans, nothing will ruin this for us now.” Finally Kassandra seemed to relax, letting her forehead rest against Aspasia’s. “Now come, we shouldn’t waste the few hours we have.”

Aspasia undid the few clasps that held Kassandra’s armor on, removing the chest piece and enjoying the flex of muscles as the cool air rushed across newly revealed skin. Next was her skirt, both greaves soon joining the small pile, her boots the last to come off, leaving Kassandra nearly naked. Before she could begin to pull at her breast band, Kassandra was stepping closer and kissing her, her nimble hands undoing the ties that held Aspasia’s dress together, letting the fabric fall, calloused fingers tracing across smooth unmarred skin. “Finally, I can take my time with you.” Kassandra murmured, her finger tips trailing up her spin, pulling a shiver from Aspasia, who pressed closer and buried her face in Kassandra’s neck, loving the scent of oiled leather and something distinctly Kassandra.

Aspasia slipped her fingers just under Kassandra’s breast band, giving a little tug to seek permission, tugging the fabric apart when she received a nod. It, along with the rest of their undergarments joined the pile before Kassandra dipped briefly, scooping Aspasia up and walking carefully into the bath.

The warm water was heavenly and Kassandra sighed in contentment, letting Aspasia down before sinking lower into the water to sit on the submerged bench. The water came to just above her breasts and Aspasia wasted no time in taking a seat between her legs, reclining against the woman the same way she had many months ago. One of the mercenary’s hands came up to hold her close, palm flat against her abdomen, blunt nails scratching lightly, the other resting along the edge of the bath.

Aspasia closed her eyes, the warmth of the bath and the comfort of the woman she loved enough to lull her into a semi-conscious state. She’d come here with every intention of washing as quickly as possible before moving on to the more lustful activities that plagued her dreams every night, but now that she had Kassandra alone, just her presence and the promise of time together, uninterrupted was more than enough and Aspasia found herself relishing in the simple pleasures of the warm water and Kassandra’s idle touches, their breathing synchronized as they lay together.

What could have been hours later but surely must not have been, Kassandra placed a kiss at the junction between her neck and shoulder, the arm around her waist tightening subtly. Aspasia smiled and in response opened her legs a little further. Kassandra pressed kisses along her neck, bringing her other arm under the water to skim up Aspasia’s body, her finger tips teasing up her sides with gentle touches. In response reached up and tangled her finger in Kassandra’s hair, realizing at some point she’d undone her braid. Kassandra cupping her breast and squeezing softly caused her to fist her hand in Kassandra’s hair, gasping as she palmed her, her touches still infuriating gentle and tender. A sharp nip at her neck had her gasping in pleasure.

Never one to be outdone, Aspasia trailed the hand not currently tangled in Kassandra’s hair down her body, making sure her fingers brushed Kassandra’s as she brought her hand to her own core, smirking as Kassandra inhaled sharply.

“Touch me.” Aspasia breathed, enjoying the shiver that racked her lover. Not needing to be told twice, Kassandra’s other hand glided up her body, finding a nipple and gently tweaking it and rolling it slightly between her forefinger and thumb, mirroring the motion with her other hand. Normally Kassandra was rougher, more eager and insistent with her touches, but this time she took her time, enjoying every gasp and moan of pleasure she caused.

She took her time working her up, thumbs dragging down Aspasia’s chest, enjoying the way her hardened nipples felt against the palms of her hands as she gradually moved down her body, squeezing her chest as she went, pinching each bud and eliciting a whine of desire which rapidly changed into a deep throated moan as Kassandra finally slipped between her legs. Her left arm wrapped around Aspasia to keep her in place, her other hand teasing between slick pink folds.

The grip on her hair tightened as Kassandra finally slipped a single finger inside, thrusting slowly and methodically, just enough to feel good but nowhere near enough to satisfy. “Kassandra.” Aspasia moaned, trying to cant her hips forward for more but held back by the well-muscled arm around her waist.

“Patience.” Kassandra purred in her ear, teeth scraping lightly against her ear lobe, making Aspasia shiver despite the hot water. Her thumb circled the bud at her apex and it was enough to make Aspasia close her eyes and her head to fall back against Kassandra’s shoulder gasping and moaning her name. Her free hand settled on Kassandra’s thigh, gripping tightly as she slowly picked up speed.

It was delicious torture as Kassandra continued her slow place, a fire slowly building as it was stroked back to life. Then suddenly without warning Kassandra added a second finger and curled them. Aspasia couldn’t stop herself from screaming her name. The arm around her waist shifted until fingers pressed at her throat, tipping her chin to the ceiling so Kassandra could kiss her, swallowing every moan and whimper of pleasure as she picked up pace, her fingers thrusting quicker and quicker, her thumb tracing patterns on her clit.

Very quickly Aspasia found herself hurtling towards the edge. Her chest heaved as Kassandra kissed her cheek and neck, curling her fingers and rocking her hips forward with each thrust in. “Kass… Kass I’m so close.”

“I know.” Kassandra whispered back, nipping at her neck and pressing harder with her thumb, the new pressure and tight circles she drew bringing her closer and closer to the edge. With a muffled scream of Kassandra’s name Aspasia felt her orgasm build, almost at the peak... until Kassandra stopped entirely, withdrawing her hand.

“No!” Aspasia practically sobbed, her walls clenching around nothing and her clit aching for pressure that wasn’t there. Her nails dug in tightly to Kassandra’s thighs, hard enough to draw blood as Aspasia shook. A string of curses that would put any sailor to shame left her lips as Kassandra stroked the sweaty hair from her face. “You…. You!” Aspasia whimpered, her mind still clouded from the pleasure.

“Relax my love, you’ll finish, but not before I taste you.” Kassandra said and Aspasia could hear the smirk in her voice. She was then lifted, out of the bath and laid on the edge of it, her legs dangling into the water before Kassandra knelt, facing her and draped her legs over her shoulders, giving no warning of what she intended before her mouth was licking at her, broad flat strokes flicking across her center, humming against her, the vibrations a pleasant and welcome sensation.

Knotting her fingers in Kassandra’s hair, Aspasia tugged her closer, urging her closer, demanding more. Giving in to the demands Kassandra took her clit in her mouth, sucking and laving at the little bud, enjoying the way it made Aspasia moan her name. Within minutes Aspasia was back on the peak, soft noises of pleasure mixed with Kassandra’s name filling the space as she rocked against her face.

Aspasia felt Kassandra’s hand slipping up her trembling body, palm flat against her belly as she continued to lick and suck at her, briefing dipping lower to lick at her entrance, pushing in when Aspasia made a broken sound. Aspasia tilted her hips up, giving Kassandra a better angle who gladly took advantage, pushing her tongue deeper, her hands on her ass to keep her in place.

A few more strokes of her tongue and Aspasia was coming hard, her vision going white as she screamed Kassandra’s name, held fast to her mouth as Kassandra kept up her ministrations even as Aspasia shook almost violently as wave upon wave of pleasure wracked her. Aspasia wasn’t sure how long Kassandra kept going, helping her ride out her orgasm until her hips came to rest against the cold marble once more, Kassandra softly kissing the inside of her thigh.

Once Aspasia calmed, she stood up and leant over her, smiling and humming contentedly when Aspasia’s arms came up around her neck, the woman panting, her eyes not yet open as she stroked her sides before gently gathering her and holding her in a bridal carry as she settled back in the warm bath, Aspasia cuddled into her chest.

“Did you enjoy it?’ Kassandra asked softly, making sure the trembles that still wracked Aspasia’s body were from the pleasure and not the cold.

Aspasia laughed breathlessly, her eyes finally opening to meet Kassandra’s gentle ones searching her face. “I did, though I admit, I wanted to kill you for that stunt you pulled.” She smiled and let Aspasia guide her into a gentle and chaste kiss.

“Paid off in the end.” Kassandra mumbled against her lips, drawing another breathy laugh from the aristocrat.

They sat like that for a while as Aspasia slowly came back down from the incredible high. Kassandra, for her part seemed utterly content to sit and relax with Aspasia in her arms. When Aspasia’s breathing finally normalized, she looked up and noticed Kassandra’s eyes were closed, a gentle smile on her face.  An idea came to her and Aspasia smirked, realizing she knew exactly how she was going to get back at Kassandra.

Leaving her arms caused the mercenary to open her eyes, watching as Aspasia settled next to her, a look in her eye that Kassandra knew meant trouble. She reached out and drew Kassandra into a kiss before running her hand down her well-muscled body, enjoying the feel of her and how Kassandra responded to her touch. “Come here.” She commanded, tugging lightly at her wrist to get Kassandra to straddle her. “On your knees.” She clarified when Kassandra settled on her lap.

Aspasia watched her eyes darken in desire, both her hands coming to rest on the edge of the bath on either side of Aspasia’s head. Using her own legs Aspasia widened Kassandra’s stance, a thrill running through her, knowing that in this moment she had absolute power of one of the strongest women in all of the Greek world. “Very good.” Aspasia purred, leaning in closer and kissing Kassandra’s cheek. “Now I hope you’re comfortable because if you move, I’m going to stop.” Aspasia smirked in satisfaction as Kassandra gulped before shifting slightly before nodding. “good.”

She wasted no time, immediately running her flat hand down her chest, pinching and rolling a nipple as she went, through dark curls and finding slick heat. Immediately Kassandra’s head dropped, a strained noise escaping her lips. Part of Aspasia wanted to tease Kassandra, touch her but not pleasure her. The other half wanted to take Kassandra then and there and punish her for teasing her earlier and make her scream her name to the gods. She wanted to unravel the usually composed woman and make her a quivering, dripping mess.  The second half won.

Parting her with her index and pinky finger, Aspasia found her entrance and plunged two fingers in, Causing Kassandra to jerk and gasp, her arms straining as she tried not to move as Aspasia immediately established a rapid pace, each thrust causing her thumb to brush up and down along her clit. The hand not currently between Kassandra’s legs wasn’t idle however, grabbing a breast and squeezing and kneading, drawing out throaty pleas and cries for more.

An idea struck her then and smiling devilishly, Aspasia trailed a path up from her chest until her fingers came to rest around Kassandra’s throat, her grip light and testing. She slowed then stopped her thrusts and waited until Kassandra met her eyes. As much as she loved the control and power she held in this moment, Aspasia wasn’t willing to push any boundaries, she loved dominating her love but there was a big difference between domination and acting callously.  “Is this alright?” She asked softly.

“Yes.” Kassandra replied, her arm muscles relaxing slightly.

“You can always make me stop this.” She flexed her hand slightly. “I don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. You understand?” Kassandra nodded and Aspasia paused. “I need to hear you say it Kassandra.”  Their eyes met again and Kassandra had a slight smile tugging at her lips.

“I understand. I trust you.” Aspasia’s heart soared at the words. Of course Aspasia knew Kassandra trusted her, but hearing her say it was a rush in its own way.

“Good.” She leaned forward and kissed Kassandra, lingering against her lips as she started thrusting again, slower than before and feeling Kassandra’s breath catch. Slowly she sat back against the wall of the bath, curling her fingers with each thrust and tightening the grip she had around Kassandra’s throat slowly, stopping when she could feel each ragged breath against her fingertips, her pulse hammering against her palm.  Kassandra keened as Aspasia started circling her clit, applying more and more pressure with each pass.

A few more swipes had Kassandra screwing her eyes shut, Aspasia’s name falling from her lips over and over like a prayer. Aspasia added a third finger and Kassandra cried out before biting her lip to stifle the sound, her legs trembling with the effort needed to not rock her hips into Aspasia. ‘She’s beyond beautiful this way’ Aspasia thought, loving every ragged breath, the pulse she can feel hammering away under her hand, every tremble and the prominence of every muscle as Kassandra desperately tried to keep her control and not move.  Aspasia wanted to make her scream her name as she came, wanted to watch her come apart at the seams. “Come for me.” She whispered, curling her fingers so they press against the spot that makes Kassandra whimper, drawing her own name on her clit.

Kassandra lasted all of five more seconds before she came, screaming Aspasia’s name, her walls clenching down as she finally lost control, her arms buckling so her forearms rested along the edge of the bath, her forehead dropping to Aspasia’s shoulder who cradled her head there and continued to thrust in and out, Kassandra shaking in her arms as her orgasm rapidly turned into a second with a cry of sheer pleasure and ecstasy.

When Kassandra seemed to finally relax as the waves of pleasure subsided, Aspasia slowly withdrew her fingers which caused Kassandra to all but deflate, reduced to a quivering mess as Aspasia helped her settle more comfortably on her lap. It was silent as Kassandra got her breathing back under control, Aspasia running her fingers through sweat damp hair. “By the gods.” Kassandra eventually said, finding the strength to lift her head and meet Aspasia’s eyes. “Aphrodite herself could come down to pleasure me but it would never be half as good as that.” She confessed, watching Aspasia smirk in satisfaction.

“And not a single interruption.” She added, making Kassandra grin and shake her head.

“The guards outside must be very red in the face right about now I imagine.” Kassandra replied, making Aspasia chuckle.

“I hope not, who know what sort of rumors will spread.”

Kassandra smirked, quirking an eyebrow. “I’d imagine the rumors would revolve around one or both of us being the most stunning of lovers.”  Aspasia rolled her eyes but hid a smile behind her hand.

“I see that orgasm wasn’t nearly enough to knock your ego down a little.” Aspasia joked, feeling a little disappointed as Kassandra got off her lap and sat next to her, putting on arm over her shoulders and drawing her into her side.

“It appears so. Would you like to try again?” Kassandra offered, smirk still firmly in place. Aspasia leaned in to kiss her, her hand on a strong thigh as Kassandra cupped the back of her head.

“Perhaps. I’ll consider it if you behave and help me wash myself.” Aspasia replied, standing and slowly wading over to the other side of the bath to collect one of the sweet smelling soaps, aware of Kassandra’s eyes on her the whole time.

“That can be arranged.” Kassandra agreed, grinning as Aspasia made her way back over, tossing the soap to the other woman who caught it easily.

“Better be a good job.” Aspasia warned teasingly as she sat on Kassandra’s lap, briefly sinking down to soak her hair before surfacing and letting Kassandra begin to work up a thick lather with the soap before running her hands through thick dark hair.

“Oh, it will be.” Kassandra assured, pressing a kiss to the back of Aspasia’s neck as she moved all her hair tor drape across one shoulder. “It will be.”


End file.
